Tactical Operating System
The TacOS is a multitasking operating system made as part of the Quaestionarius Corps’ restructuring of Imperial Legions cybersecurity during the War Against the Artificials; the TacOS was made to be difficult to access without training, easy to wipe data off of quickly, and many other things that make it a robust and secure evolution of older systems like TSAR. TacOS utilizes VI for inquiry/search recording, information safety, and other things. TacOS, would later have a spinoff known as ALTOS (All-purpose Tactical Operating System); which was specialized to operate with and would be integrated into Triarii mechs. The Quaestionarius Corp is primarily involved in the upkeep and updating of the TacOS system; while Auxilia and the upper echelons of Legions are the primary consumers. It is mostly run by the Intelligentia subdivision with some input from the Pervado subdivision. Throughout the years, the Quaestionarius Corp has brought in several independent scientists from House Triangulum to assist with coding and the creation of TacOS Fillings and VI. These Triangulum coders are subject to extensive NDAs liable to put them into serfhood should they break it. Components *'TacOS Shell' - The TacOS Shell refers to the software that runs the graphical server and desktop environment. *'TacOS Wrap' - The TacOS Wrap refers to the init system that manages the daemons and bootstraps the user space. It is also used to for the initial boot up process, before handing it to the Wrapper. *'TacOS Wrapper' - The wrapper is the TacOS’s bootloader; what manages the boot process of the computer. For the most part, it simply displays a splash screen before going away once the computer is finished booting up. *'TacOS Meat '- The Meat is the kernel of TacOS, the core of the system and manages the CPU, memory, and peripheral devices. The Meat is the lowest level of the OS. It is a monolithic, closed-source type kernel able to be used on all types of systems from the traditional monitor to 3D spaces. The TacOS Meat integrates new code on a rolling basis. TacOS Meat is currently sitting at approximately 89 million lines of code. *'TacOS Filling' - The term used to refer to applications developed to be used on the TacOS system. Software Applications TacNav An app that keeps track of up-to-date information on each planet, collected via satellites put into orbit around the planet, as well as grants the ability to see a user’s precise location on that planet. When prompted, TacNav can also provide information about nearest water resources and potential food stores along with an approximate time it would take to get there and the terrain one would pass through for the most optimal route. TacCounter Keeps track of House Aquila’s inventory of Ammunition, Weaponry, MREs, and other basic necessities and can also be used to request more of these things. This also keeps track of suppliers of each item. The TacCounter is also used to keep track of what’s in the Aquilan Arsenal and the state of active Aquilan war machines and ships. It does not, however, keep track of Special Forces Assets such as Umbra, the Praetorian Guard, and the Pervado subdivision of the Quaestionarius. TacReview A store of footage automatically uploaded to TacOS from Aquila’s issued body cams, internal compad usage, ghost talker-transceivers etc. ViTac A store of data used to keep track of each member of the Legions’ vitals and medical and psychological data. It also keeps track of casualties and deaths. TacAssist An app focused on high-speed communications between the top of the top for offering advice and assistance to active troops that are either entrenched, about to head into battle, or currently in battle. In emergencies, it is used as a way to pass off vital information before a starship is exploded or a ground base is overtaken. TacDrive An app used to keep up-to-date LINES information distributed to legions for drills. With the fall of the House Vela, and then the Velan Ascendancy, TacDrive has been updated to work with PATHS and PLANES. TacSim A tactical simulation that pulls from hypothetical military tactics and its stores of tactics pulled from TacAssist and TacReview. The user of TacSim is able to select a type of tactic and battlefield for its VI to use or allow their enemy to generate a random situation that the user has to adapt to. TrainerTac A simulation war game as true-to-life as possible used for training new Aquilan soldiers, it’s most soldier’s first and primary interaction with the TacOS system, along with TacTest. This includes, but is not limited to: Flight Sims, Battlefield Medical Training, Vehicle Simulations, Ground Invasion Simulation, Ground Defense Simulation, Space Marine Offense, and Space Marine Defense. TacTest A variety of applications fall under this umbrella application. It is used to test the aptitude of Soldiers and Students of the AAA (Academia Ardenti Arbitrium). TacTest, along with TrainerTac, are the first and primary uses for TacOS among members of the Aquilan Legions. Legion Tracker An app used to quickly get exact legion numbers as well as tell current acting leadership within the legion and the legion’s make up. This may be used by a Legate unfamiliar with an ally legion’s exact makeup, who then uses this information to assist planning accordingly, or can be used in friendly TacSim games between members of the Legions to show who is superior; either in person or in legion. Category:Legion Equipment Category:House Aquila Products